taptitudefandomcom-20200214-history
TapQuest
How to Play Overview Adventure to the deepest levels of the dungeon, defeating monsters and collecting treasure along the way. Slay the dragon to open a portal to a more difficult dungeon, with more treasures to collect. Move around the dungeon using your finger on screen, move into enemies to attack; if you die you have to restart the current dungeon level but you retain your experience level and previously completed dungeon levels. To get to the next dungeon level find the key and the locked door, then go down the stairs. You can go back up to previous levels. Spells use mana, when you run out of mana you need to consume an elixir of mana, or level up in order to cast any more spells. All armor and weapons can be purchased if you have enough gold. but items can only be acquired from chests in the game or crafting in Craftitude. The most important item is Heal scroll/elixir, although if you have Elixir of Mana you can use it to cast heal spells. A list of items and spells follows. Tips *Your HP and SP will be restored when your character gains enough experience to level up. *Upgrades let you customize your hero's appearance and statistics. *Use the MENU button to quit. You can also start a new game or jump to a new dungeon from there. *If the monsters are too hard, try backing up a floor to gain experience - then come back when you are stronger. *Dragons and Minotaurs guard upgrades in their huge chests *A dragon waits at the bottom of every dungeon. When you slay it, a portal will open to the next dungeon, where more challenges and treasures await. *Monsters have elemental resistances and weaknesses. Learn their weaknesses and use your scrolls and spells to your advantange. *Craftitude Tip: Elixirs and scrolls can both be crafted. Experiment to find the recipes, or look for them online. *Use the MAP button to see the dungeon you have explored. Finding the map item will help you find the stairs to the next floor. *Advice from DoctorHilarius: When trying to get gold on the "Levels Explored" stat, simply start a new game, pause it, and select a new dungeon. This will give you +1 to your levels explored and it only takes about 3 seconds per game. *Advice from DoctorHilarius: When working on the "Floors Cleared" stat its easiest to complete the first dungeon, which should get you to level 13, then instead of entering the warp to dungeon 2, select a new dungeon. This will bring you back to level 1 on dungeon 1 but you will have kept your character level, allowing you to easily clear the first 3-4 levels without wasting time using potions of scrolls. When you've gone as far as you want to go simply select a new dungeon and you can do the first levels again. Upgrades Spells Spells cost mana, use to restore mana. Items Consumable items that are found in TapQuest, or crafted in Craftitude. These items cannot be purchased. Hero's Appearance Customise the appearance of the Hero. Hat *none - Free *Bandana - decorative *Wizard's hat - Increases magic *Feathered hat - Increases speed *Helmet - improves defense *Horned helmet - same as helmet Hair Cosmetic value. Hirsuteness: bald, balding or full. Color: brown, white, black, dark red or purple. Face *None - Free *Eye-patch - decorative *Skull mask - decorative *Glasses - improves magic Neck *Amulet of Sorcery - improves magic *Amulet of Health - increases health *Amulet of Strength - increases strength *Cape of Protection - increases defense *Cape of Speed - increases speed Armor *Cloth - Increases speed *Robes - Improves magic *Leather - Improves defense *Chain - Improves defense more, but hinders magic *Plate - Improves defense most, but impairs movement, plus hinders magic more than chain Right Hand *Staff - increase magic *Dagger - increase damage *Sword - increases damage more Left Hand *Orb - increase magic *Dagger - increase damage *Shield - increase defense Stars Stats Comments Category:Game Category:Character Building Game